


Laba-Laba Betina dan Jeratnya

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate-Canon, Angst/Tragedy, Butterfly Effect, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Libretto no Uta, Psychological Drama, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, headcanons
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Sang laba-laba betina terjerembab dalam jerat sendiri. Meronta menelan karma, lagi dan lagi.Kepada mangsanya, laba-laba itu memohon.[Ditulis untuk meramaikan #LibrettoNoUta]





	Laba-Laba Betina dan Jeratnya

**Author's Note:**

> Serial komik web “Homestuck” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Andrew Hussie. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.
> 
> Untuk meramaikan event "Libretto no Uta".
> 
> Tema yang dipilih : (3) A Budding Love
> 
> Lagu yang dipakai sebagai sumber inspirasi : Aimer - Hana no Uta (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qox0fXCS-sA)
> 
> Interpretasi Tema :
> 
> Tentang seorang berhati dingin yang baru merasakan cinta tak terduga bersama seseorang. Demi orang yang disayanginya itu pun dia berusaha meninggalkan segala keburukannya di masa lalu dan melindungi orang itu sejauh yang ia mampu—sekalipun ia harus berkorban nyawa. Namun semuanya terlambat. Kisah pertemuan mereka tidak berakhir dengan baik, bahkan orang itu hendak meninggalkannya (atau melupakannya). Pada akhirnya ia tetap kesepian.
> 
> Lagu "Hana no Uta" yang menjadi inspirasi fanfiksi ini adalah milik Aimer dan Yuki Kajiura.

_._

_._

_Pernahkah kau dengar cerita tentang laba-laba betina?_

_Sang ratu yang gemar menipu dengan daya tariknya. Ia menanti para pejantan bertamu ke sarang besarnya, lalu memakan mereka, tepat seusai mereka puas menungganginya._

_Dijuluki “janda hitam” bukan tanpa alasan. Jerat yang dipintalnya memuaskan rakus dan sombongnya._

_Tapi bagaimana bila ia terpikat pada satu pejantan, lalu tanpa sadar tubuhnya ikut hancur dalam jaring-jaringnya sendiri?_

_Siapa yang dapat menolongnya?_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

 

Mentari terik di atas ubun-ubun, siap jatuh membakar bumi.

Bunyi sinyal-sinyal saling berbalapan. Di layar komputer, satu per satu balasan percakapan masuk. Ketikan jari dipercepat. Pastikan tidak ada balasan yang terlewat, dan tidak ada jaringan yang terputus.

John Egbert, pemuda yang baru berulang tahun, tengah asyik berdiskusi dengan ketiga temannya—rumah mereka saling berjauhan. Ia seorang diri di kamar. Apa ada yang tertinggal? Membawa kue ulang tahun, sudah. Memeriksa peti mainan, sudah. Bagaimana dengan palu badut dan topeng bodohnya? Tak perlu khawatir, mereka aman di tempat masing-masing. Poster-poster film favoritnya masih menempel di dinding, saling merapat hampir menumpuk. Wajah para aktor idola, Nicolas Cage dan Matthew McConaughey, pun masih tampan dan mulus di sana, terpampang tanpa noda atau kerut.

Ayahnya? Masih sibuk bekerja. Mungkin akan pulang terlambat. Untung pria bertopi sudah menitipkan kartu ucapan di atas kue.

 _“Selamat ulang tahun, nak. Ayah sangat bangga padamu.”_   

Yang pasti, ini akan menjadi hari ulang tahun _terbaik_ dalam hidupnya.

Tapi kenapa ia tampak terburu-buru sekali?

Oh, iya. Kotak surat!

John melihat ke luar jendela dengan senyum semringah, tak peduli bila pandangannya terhalangi dahan-dahan pohon yang tak mau menyingkir dari kaca jendela. Akhirnya. Setelah lama menunggu, sejak kemarin, dua jam, dan satu jam yang lalu, ada tanda di kotak merah terang itu. Kiriman baru!

Pasti paket berisi instalasi tambahan untuk permainan aneh yang sedang dimainkan bersama tiga temannya; SBURB. Program virtual yang memungkinkan pemainnya memindahkan barang-barang di dalam rumahnya, atau menambahkan ruangan baru di rumahnya. Tanpa membuang-buang keringat, cukup dengan koneksi internet, ia bisa memindahkan mobil ayahnya dari halaman depan ke atas balkon, atau memperluas kamarnya cukup dengan sekali klik.

Berbahaya? Tentu tidak. Sungguh konyol bila permainan seremeh itu bisa mengundang meteor atau alien-alien ke bumi.

Meski terkadang hidup memang sekonyol itu.

John bergegas turun menuju kotak surat.

Kalau saja sebuah bingkisan pada tumpukan di sebelah komputer tidak menghalangi jalannya. Bisa-bisanya kotak itu terguling ke lantai.

Aneh. John merasa tidak ingat pernah membungkus atau menaruh bingkisan itu di sana. Kotak bergambar laba-laba hitam besar di tengah dengan motif jaring-jaring putih di sekelilingnya. Berbeda dengan kotak yang lain—kiriman untuk teman-temannya, yang ini tidak ada nama penerimanya.

Isinya hanya sebuah bola. Bola hitam dengan angka delapan, mirip bola biliar tapi lebih besar. Untuk apa—dan untuk siapa?

Bingkisan itu memantik ingatan John yang lain.

Tentang seorang sahabat, sepertinya. Gadis pemuja angka delapan yang juga menggemari laba-laba, bila tidak sampai menjuluki diri sebagai ratu penguasa.

Tapi siapa? Temannya yang mana?

Rose Lalonde? Bukan. Dia penyuka hewan bertentakel dan teori-teori psikologi. Jade Harley? Bukan. Dia lebih senang bermain dengan anjing kesayangannya ketimbang serangga. Dave Strider? David Elizabeth Strider? Di samping nama lengkapnya (yang ironis), tentu saja dia bukan seorang gadis. Lagipula John tidak ingat Dave pernah mendekati hewan manapun selain seekor gagak yang kerap mengganggunya.

Sesaat kembali ke layar komputer, ia memeriksa daftar nama dalam aplikasi percakapannya. Tidak ada nama lain selain tiga orang itu.    

Lantas siapa?

 _Kapan_ dia pernah punya teman seperti itu? Aneh. Jangankan namanya, wajahnya saja dia tidak ingat.

Atau mungkin wajah itu pernah terlintas sekali sekian detik dalam kepalanya. Tapi sejak kapan?

Pikirkan saja lain kali, nanti juga ingat sendiri. Simpan dulu kotak itu kembali di sebelah komputer, lalu turun memeriksa kotak surat. Lihat apa isinya. Paket kecil untuk Ayah. Tebakan John meleset. Sayang sekali.

Kembali ke kamar, ia bosan. Belum ada pesan baru yang masuk. Ke mana mereka? Sial. Koneksi  terputus. Apa tadi ada gempa? Entah. Yang jelas permainan barunya tidak akan berguna tanpa internet.

Apa boleh buat. Sambil menunggu jaringan kembali normal, John memilih beristirahat. Berbaring dan tertidur.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini John kerap bermimpi aneh.

Jika sebelumnya ia memimpikan kiamat—di mana badannya melayang di udara dengan darah yang merembes, kali ini ia menjelajahi dunia lain. Di planet yang lain lagi.

Planet tanpa matahari—kecuali bila penampakan planet hijau di ujung sana bisa disebut matahari. Hanya ada hutan, bukit dan tebing-tebing sejauh matanya memandang, tertutup kabut dan awan-awan gelap. Warna jingga langit menyatu dengan awan, tak banyak membantu menerangi jalan. Ia melangkah hati-hati, hingga siluet sebuah bangunan besar menyambutnya. Istana siapa itu?

John bahkan ragu untuk menyebutnya istana. Tidak ada penjaga atau pasukan berkuda, pintunya pun tidak dikunci. Seisi ruangannya kosong, penuh debu dan jaring laba-laba. Nyaris tidak ada perabotan, kecuali di satu ruangan kecil.

Sebidang kamar, masih dengan jaring laba-laba di setiap sudut. Pada tiap sisi dindingnya menempel kertas-kertas berisi tulisan dan gambar dari krayon—yang hampir tak terlihat lagi karena ditutupi coretan-coretan aneh dengan tinta biru _cerulean._

Tinta yang sekental darah—dan bau anyir. Coretan yang tak terbaca, hampir semuanya membentuk angka delapan. Siapa penghuni rumah dan kamar ini? Kenapa pula John _mesti_ ada di sini? Dia memang menggemari cerita-cerita pemburu hantu, tapi bukan petualangan membingungkan seperti ini yang dia harapkan.

Sebuah kotak hitam kecil tergeletak di satu sudut, dekat dengan meja usang. Mirip alat perekam suara. Tak punya petunjuk apapun, John menekan satu-satunya tombol di alat itu, memainkan isi rekaman.

Sepuluh detik. Tak terdengar apapun selain tiupan angin—atau napas berat seseorang.

Lima belas detik. Suara serak seorang perempuan menyapa. Aneh. John merasa akrab dengan suara ini.

Suara siapa?

Sembari mengumpulkan kembali potongan ingatannya John duduk, menyingkirkan pecahan bola-bola angka delapan yang berserakan, dan menyimak.

* * *

.

.

_..._

_Jujur saja..._

_Aku tidak tahu, apa aku harus benar-benar melakukan ini atau tidak._

_Tapi sudah cukup aku menahan semuanya sendiri. Ada yang mau mendengar atau tidak, aku tak peduli. Dengan keluar suara saja aku sudah lega. Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh, dan sekali lagi, aku tak peduli. Aku tetap akan mengatakan semuanya._

_Selagi masih sempat._

_..._

_Kalau kau mendengarkan ini, John Egbert..._

_Aku harap kau selamat dan tidak terluka sedikit pun. Semua orang membutuhkanmu sebagai pemimpin, dan aku tak akan mengampunimu kalau kau mati lagi._

_Masih ingat dengan suara ini? Ini aku,troll pelindungmu, yang menuntun perjalananmu dari planet ke planet. Aku Vriska. Vriska Serket—kalau saja kau masih ingat nama itu. Salahku juga pertama memperkenalkan diri padamu dengan nama leluhurku, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Aku pernah bercerita tentang dia, kau ingat? Aku meneladani banyak hal dari hidupnya. Meniru penampilannya dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, mengutip kata-kata bijaknya, sampai caranya berdiri di atas kapal pun aku hafal—oh, maaf. Aku sedang berbicara tentang diriku, bukan Mindfang._

_Tapi sungguh, dia sudah menjadi bayangan yang melekat dalam jati diriku, seolah aku memang dia. Berkat dia juga, tertanam dalam-dalam di pikiranku untuk selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan mencuri keberuntungan dari yang lain. Benar. Aku_ sangat _bergantung pada keberuntungan. Aku senang berjudi dengan nasib. Jangan heran bila kau melihatku menulis dengan sisipan angka delapan, membawa bola berangka delapan atau dadu delapan ke mana-mana, dan selalu memakai sepatu merah untuk mengundang lebih banyak keberuntungan. Terkadang, langkah kaki pun kuhitung agar tidak ada kesialan yang akan menimpaku. Sekalinya aku mendapat sial, aku hancurkan satu bola. Menekan, meremuk, lalu membantingnya hingga hancur._

_Kau boleh bertanya, “Bagaimana bisa seseorang memiliki obsesi-kompulsi separah ini?” Silakan, meskipun aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban jelas untuk itu. Obsesi adalah hal yang sulit dihilangkan—betapapun kau ingin lepas darinya, dan kau tidak akan mengerti. Apakah ini sudah jadi bawaan lahir? Sifat yang terbentuk dalam darah Mindfang lalu menurun padaku? Aku tidak tahu pasti. Menurutmu, kenapa aku terlahir dengan delapan pupil di mataku kalau memang aku tidak harus hidup untuk keberuntungan?_

_Itu pun kalau kau masih ingat dengan bentuk mataku, atau wajahku, atau bentuk tandukku._

_Tentu, aku merasa diberkati dan sangat, sangat bangga membawa keberuntungan sedari lahir. Mirisnya, kebanggaan itu juga yang menjerumuskanku._

_Yang membuatku gagal menyadari bahwa sangat tipis perbedaan antara untung dan sial . Merasa aman dalam kesialan yang menjebakku, dan mengeluh dalam kesempatan yang justru melepaskanku dari belenggu (nyaris) tak berujung. Ingat tentang laba-laba raksasa yang selalu lapar itu? Monster yang mengasuhku dari kecil? Ya, dia yang membantuku makan, dan setelah aku mulai tumbuh besar dia meminta imbalan dariku; daging para troll muda. Aku harus memancing dan membunuh banyak jiwa tak bersalah. Sehari saja aku pulang dengan tangan kosong, akulah yang akan dia makan._

_Lucunya, aku malah menjadi sombong oleh tugas yang pelan-pelan menyiksaku itu. Di waktu yang lain, aku bersungut-sungut saat pengasuhku itu tertimpa batu-batu besar karena ledakan dari rumah tetanggaku. Dengan berat hati kulepas rasa sakitnya dengan pisau besar, dan itu kesekian kalinya—namun bukan yang terakhir kali—aku mandi darah. Tak ada lagi beban tugas membawa mayat setiap hari, namun aku masih merasa kurang._

_Karena semakin aku bertumbuh dewasa, semakin sulit aku membedakan dua mata pisau yang mematikan itu. Kenaifanku juga yang mendorongku melakukan banyak hal. Membunuh, mengadu domba, melumpuhkan dan membutakan teman-teman dekatku. Emosiku menggebu-gebu saat itu, selalu merasa terancam dan melakukan apapun demi merebut keberuntunganku kembali. Tanpa sadar aku hanya memancing lebih banyak kesialan dengan tindakanku itu._

_Maka di sinilah aku. Menjadi makhluk paling sial di planet Alternia._

_Kau tahu apa lagi yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu? Aku baru menemukan sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari keberuntungan, setelah aku hampir kehilangan semuanya—termasuk hidupku. Benar. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan, dan selalu terlambat._

_Yang berharga itu datang darimu, John._

_Ya, sudah terlalu banyak aku bercerita tentang diri sendiri. Mari bicara tentangmu._

_Bisa dibilang, kehadiranmu adalah... sesuatu yang berbeda bagi hidupku. Saat pertama kali berkenalan pun aku masih saja berjudi, menimbang-nimbang, “ah, anak ini akan sangat membantuku untuk menang”. Pernahkah kau dengar cerita tentang laba-laba betina? Sang ratu yang gemar menipu dengan daya tariknya. Ia menanti para pejantan bertamu ke sarang besarnya, lalu memakan mereka, tepat seusai mereka puas menungganginya. Dijuluki “janda hitam” bukan tanpa alasan. Jerat yang dipintalnya memuaskan rakus dan sombongnya. Kau boleh mengibaratkan aku dengan itu. Harus kuakui, aku hina, kotor, memalukan. Aku berniat memanfaatkanmu, merayumu, lalu menusukmu dari belakang setelah selesai bermain-main dengan perasaanmu. Entah apa yang dulu membuatku begitu yakin trik itu akan selesai, setelah berlelah-lelah mengendalikan pikiran seorang lelaki lugu, hanya untuk menciumku._

_Tapi bagaimana bila ratu laba-laba itu terpikat pada satu pejantan, lalu tanpa sadar tubuhnya ikut hancur dalam jaring-jaringnya sendiri? Siapa yang dapat menolongnya?_

_Maaf, lagi-lagi aku membuatmu bingung dengan perumpamaanku yang melantur. Tapi, yah, bisa kau tebak. Rencana dan rayuanku gagal lagi. Aku terperangkap oleh jebakan sendiri, lagi._

_Karena kenyataannya, bukan aku yang menjerat hatimu. Kau lah yang menjeratku ke dalam duniamu, dan hatimu yang tulus itu._

_Kau juga yang menyiksaku dalam jeratmu._

_Bagaimana bisa kau..._

_Aku sendiri tak habis pikir mengapa._

_Bagaimana bisa percakapan konyol kita tentang gurauan dan tipuan-tipuan jahil itu mendekatkan satu sama lain? Bagaimana caranya selera tontonan kita bisa selaras dan sehati—bahkan kita mengidolakan aktor yang sama?_

_Bagaimana bisa senyum dan tawamu saja cukup untuk menghiburku dari kegelisahan sendiri? Bagaimana bisa dengan melihatmu mengenakan baju baru saja cukup untuk membuatku berdebar-debar?_

_Bagaimana bisa perbincangan tentang perbedaan budaya masing-masing semakin mempererat kita? Aku sampai berpikir, “sesederhana itukah cinta?” Hanya dengan bertukar pikiran, lalu kau tertarik pada duniaku dan sebaliknya—kau ingat, aku pernah bilang budaya manusia lebih tentram dan damai ketimbang kehidupan bangsa troll?_

_“Seperti apa cinta?” pun aku belum tahu jawabannya._

_Kenapa kau masih mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku yang sia-sia, sementara yang lain selalu menjauhi aku dan segala bualanku?_

_Kenapa kau masih ada di sisiku, sedangkan kau sudah tahu maksud dan tujuanku—bahkan aku sempat mencelakaimu?_

_Bisakah kau bantu carikan jawaban untuk itu? Kaulah yang menjebakku. Kau mestinya tahu!_

_Atau kau memang lupa?_

_Karena kau, aku mengenal keindahan yang belum pernah kutemui sebagai seorang troll. Semacam kebahagiaan yang membawaku melayang dalam fantasi yang mengawang-awang, lalu meninggalkanku jauh hingga jatuh menghantam tanah._

_Karena kau, aku menyimpan perasaan aneh ini. Rasa hangat yang sederhana, namun rumit. Rumit, resah, karena aku baru mengenalnya, masih merasa asing dengannya._

_Kehangatan yang memanjakan, sekaligus menyiksa._

_Menyiksa karena jarak kita terlampau jauh._

_Menyiksa karena bagaimana pun kita saling cocok satu sama lain, kita tetap berbeda._

_Tapi sampai saat itu kau masih ada di sisiku._

_Kenapa?_

_Aku usahakan semua yang kubisa, demi kau. Kukerahkan semua keberuntunganku padamu, agar kau selamat di mana pun kau berada. Kuberikan dadu-dadu ajaibku untuk kau gunakan sebagai senjata, agar kau menang. Ya, aku ingin kau menang. Aku tidak lagi rakus terhadap kemenangan untuk diriku sendiri. Lihatlah, sejauh mana kau mengubahku menjadi... makhluk yang tidak sekeji sebelumnya. Aku bahkan pernah bilang, aku tidak keberatan menjadi manusia. Meski pada awalnya kehidupan kalian terdengar membosankan, tapi bagiku yang sudah lelah dengan pertikaian di sana-sini, sepertinya menyenangkan juga._

_Sejujurnya, aku berkata begitu hanya untuk bisa bersamamu sepanjang hidup, tanpa perlu berpindah-pindah planet, tanpa pertarungan dan semacamnya._

_Kau ingat? Belum? Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu juga._

_Tapi bagaimana dengan pesan-pesan terakhirku sebelum aku dibunuh? Kau melupakannya juga. Aku harap tidak._

_Kau ingat? Ketika itu aku menumpahkan semuanya padamu. Tentang ketakutanku, kecemasanku pada pertarungan itu, tentang... perasaanku padamu. Ya, tentang ajakan kencan itu. Aku tidak sedang bercanda atau menipumu. Aku mendambakan sebuah pertemuan tanpa ketegangan. Pertemuan yang menyenangkan bersama, berdua._

_Lalu apa balasanmu saat itu? Kau tidak keberatan! Ya! Kau setuju dengan ajakanku. Sayang, balasanmu datang terlambat. Aku telah dijatuhi hukuman yang sepatutnya kudapat. Tapi tidak mengapa. Perjuanganmu untuk keselamatan dunia jauh lebih penting daripada sebuah kencan remeh, bukan?_

_Tapi rupanya hukumanku tidak selesai pada kematian. Darah yang mengucur dari dada dan tongkat itu bukan satu-satunya luka yang kudapat atas segala kesalahanku._

_Aku mengitari alam mimpi. Aku tiba di sebuah perumahan bersalju, dan kutemukan rumahmu. Aku sampai pada daerah di mana seluruh ingatanmu terkumpul. Di sana, kau sedang membungkus bingkisan-bingkisan untuk teman-temanmu._

_Lalu kau melihatku dari luar jendela. Kau melihatku, berdiri menahan dingin. Kau pun keluar dari rumah memakai jaket, membawakan sebuah jaket untukku. Lantaran tak tega melihatku menggigil, katamu. Apa yang membuatmu tersentuh pada seseorang yang namanya pun kau tak ingat?_

_Ya. Kau tidak ingat apapun tentang aku ketika itu. Kau hanya melihatku heran, “ada apa gerangan seorang gadis alien mampir ke mari?”, mungkin begitu batinmu. Kupikir lambat laun kau akan mengingatku, jadi aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan sebentar. Mengelilingi tempat tinggalmu, kotamu, kemudian planetku, dan rumahku. Tapi tak sedikit pun kau mengingat namaku. Kau malah mengibaratkan kejadian ini dengan salah satu film fiksi ilmiah kesukaanmu._

_Tak sedikit pun aku melupakanmu, di hidup maupun matiku. Lalu mengingat namaku saja kau tak bisa? Kenapa hanya aku sendiri yang mengingat ikatan indah yang belum lama terjalin ini? Ya, benar! Aku menyebut hubungan kita ini indah. Berharga. Istimewa. Apa hanya aku yang menganggapnya begitu?_

_Apakah tidak ada sedetik pun aku hadir dalam semua ingatanmu itu? Kenapa? Apa ini salah satu dari trik jahilmu yang murahan itu? Belum puaskah kau menyiksaku? Sudah cukup aku menderita dalam jebakanku sendiri—aku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana. Kau ingin menambah beban batinku juga? Aku terus mengikuti ke mana pun kau pergi, berjalan, berlari, terbang ke angkasa, dan selama itu hatiku terus berteriak, “ingatlah aku! Ini aku, Vriska! Vriska!” Terus begitu, berulang-ulang sampai delapan kali, tapi percuma._

_Aku sudah lelah, John._

_Bisa jadi benar, itu memang trikmu saja._

_Pada satu titik, aku menyerah untuk memancing ingatanmu kembali. Kuberitahu namaku, dan kau tetap berlagak lupa. Kau mulai berusaha mengingat-ingat, seperti kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke suatu tempat, pakaian apa yang terakhir kau kenakan, dan seterusnya. Kemudian, mungkin karena merasa tidak enak padaku, kau berpura-pura menjadikan perjalanan ini sebagai “kencan” kita. Aku setuju. Ya, aku setuju saja pada apapun yang kau katakan. Aku tak terlalu peduli apapun lagi, asalkan aku bisa bersamamu._

_Lalu kau mengajakku kembali ke rumahmu. Menaikki ayunan, bermain lempar-lemparan salju, membuat boneka salju, permainan yang seharusnya menyenangkan tapi sikap pemalumu malah membuatnya kaku. Aku ingat, saat itu kau bilang, “maaf, aku tidak bisa mengingat banyak hal tentangmu. Tapi aku senang bisa berkenalan dengan seseorang sepertimu.”_

_Kenapa, John?_

_Kenapa kau terus mempermainkan perasaanku?_

_Hingga akhirnya kau pungkasi permainan kejar-kejaran ini dengan... argh!_

_Sebuah entitas memaksa alam ingatanmu—alam mimpimu—untuk segera dihapus. Dimusnahkan. Kau yang ada di dalamnya—yang masih berdiri di dekat ayunan—pun akan hilang. Aku yang tak punya arah tujuan lagi saat itu, berharap ingin musnah saja bersamamu._

_Tapi apa katamu di sana?_

_“Pergilah! Selamatkan dirimu!”_

_“Jangan pikirkan aku!”_

_“Terima kasih sudah menemaniku di sini. Senang berkenalan denganmu.”_

_“Terbanglah, Vriska! Terbang!”_

_Kau, dengan air matamu yang payah itu, memaksaku pergi ke alam mimpi yang lain._

_Dasar pembohong!_

_Tipuanmu itu sama sekali tidak lucu!_

_Kau pura-pura melupakanku. Kau ingin melihatku bingung dan sedih. Kau..._

_Aku tahu, sedari awal kau_ memang _menyukaiku. Kau menyimpan rasa padaku. Kau men_ cinta _iku. Aku berhasil menjeratmu—dan bodohnya aku ikut terseret dalam jebakan sendiri. Aku sudah tahu! Aku ini troll pembaca pikiran, dan sudah pasti kau ingat itu!_

_Kenapa kau terus mengulur-ulur waktu begitu? Kenapa kau berusaha menjauh dariku? Apa karena kita berbeda? Bukankah kau pernah bilang perbedaan kita tidak penting?_

_Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku! Kau membuatku tersesat lagi, terombang-ambing entah di alam mana. Sekarang, dengan batas waktu yang begitu sempit, aku meninggalkan pesan suara ini, hanya agar kau ingat._

_Atau hanya untuk menegurmu untuk berhenti berpura-pura pikun._

_Memberitahumu bahwa aku belum pergi jauh darimu._

_Bahwa masih ada aku yang menyokong kekuatanmu, sedekat denyut nadimu sendiri._

_Bahwa masih ada aku yang menjaga jalinan ini seorang diri, di dalam kehampaan yang entah apa namanya._

_Bahwa ada aku yang belum selesai meratapi penyesalan tanpa akhir ini. Sesal yang patut kupikul berkat dosa sendiri._

_Tak perlu khawatir. Pesan ini tidak seperti pesan sebelumnya. Kau tak perlu membalasnya. Setelah selesai mendengarkan, kau tinggal matikan, dan pergi ke mana pun yang kau suka. Lupakan saja, kalau kau mau._

_Itu saja cukup bagiku._

_Selamat tinggal, John._

 

.

.

.

* * *

 

 

Hanya itu yang bisa diingatnya.

Hanya itu yang bisa diingat John selepas bangun dari mimpi anehnya. Ia mengelana di dunia antah berantah, mendengarkan suara lirih seorang gadis, dan selesai.

Suara yang seharusnya ia tahu milik siapa, tapi sialnya, dia tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang gadis misterius itu. Yang selama ini terus menghantuinya dengan mimpi-mimpi—ditambah dengan paket bergambar laba-laba itu.

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kalau dia memang seseorang yang _penting_ baginya, mestinya dia ingat.

Mungkin dia seorang sahabat, atau lebih? Apa maksudnya “lebih”?

John lumayan yakin mimpinya tidak selesai sampai di sana. Dia yakin dia sempat pergi ke tempat lain, tapi lagi-lagi, dia lupa. Ingatannya serba samar-samar.

Mungkin ia akan segera menemukan satu dua titik petunjuk nanti. Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Koneksi internet belum pulih. Belum ada satu pun dari tiga kawannya yang memberi kabar. Kotak pos? Ya, kotak pos! Cepat periksa kotak pos, siapa tahu ada paket baru untuknya.

Menengok ke luar jendela kamarnya lagi, John terpaku.

Tidak ada tanda di kotak pos. Ia tak dapat melihatnya, dan bukan karena terhalang oleh dahan-dahan pohon.

Seseorang dengan pakaian serupa piyama berjubah berwarna jingga, berdiri kaku di sana. Di bawah pohon. Di dekat kotak pos. Di bawah hujan salju.

Perempuan aneh berkulit kelabu, bertanduk kuning kemerahan, berambut hitam panjang, menatap lurus padanya.

John merinding. Ia sempat mengira sosok itu hantu, tapi bukan. Dia lebih mirip peri—jelas, dengan sepasang sayap biru yang mirip kupu-kupu itu, tapi bukan. Dia bukan peri atau hantu.

Tapi tatapan kosong itu...

Gadis itu menunggunya. Pasti sudah lama pula ia berdiri di sana, menahan dingin.

John bergegas memakai jaket, membawa satu jaket lagi dan berlari turun.

 

.

.

.

 

Potongan gambaran adegan demi adegan menyerang ingatannya seketika.

Dalam mimpi itu, tepat seusai mendengarkan pesan suara itu, John langsung terbang ke tempat lain—ia tahu betul mau ke mana. Dia ingat semuanya.

Tak lama, ia berhenti.

Dalam gelap tanpa tepi, sang pahlawan nyaris kehabisan napasnya—tercekat dalam dada.

Di sana ia mulai menangisi jasad yang tergolek di tanah abu tandus. Perlahan mengusap wajah dan rambut panjangnya, lalu memangkunya. Memeluknya.

Selama beberapa menit ia menyatu dalam genangan darah biru yang mulai memucat, lalu mengering.

Sebelum ia pergi dan, mungkin, akan melupakannya lagi.

Karena terkadang untuk bisa melangkah lebih jauh ke depan, ia harus melupakan.

Pada detik itu, John belum ingin pergi.

Vriska tersenyum dalam pelukannya.

 

.

.

.

 

(End)

**Author's Note:**

> Halo. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara lagi~
> 
> Ini dia, fanfic yang sebenarnya jadi fanfic perdana untuk fandom Homestuck dengan pairing JohnVris.  
> Ada banyak, banyak banget yang pengen saya bahas tentang fic ini, jujur. Saya sampe bingung mau mulai dari mana... :''D  
> Intinya di fic inilah saya lebih mengeksplor tentang perasaan Vriska--khususnya tentang John. Dan yang pertama terbersit dalam benak saya adalah tentang laba-laba dan jaring-jaringnya. Vriska udah banyak "bermain-main" dalam berhubungan sebelumnya, dia udah banyak manfaatin orang. Barulah waktu ketemu John, yg awalnya cuma pengen manfaatin, eh malah kepincut sendiri dia. Senjata makan tuan.
> 
> Dan, ya, saya pilih lagunya Aimer di sini, yang kebetulan ngena banget buat Vriska. (iya, saya ngarep lebih banyak lagunya Yuki Kajiura buat Aimer :') ) Lagu "Hana no Uta" ini kerasa banget nyes-nya di tiap pengucapan liriknya. Mungkin bisa saya jadiin suara headcanon buat Vriska? /serah
> 
> Mungkin itu aja. Btw, terima kasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca. Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan atau ada yang kurang berkenan. 
> 
> Terima kasih.
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
